


Today is the big day

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, FIFA Ballon d'Or, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV, no more lies, no more secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel & Cristiano are together and tonight is the big day for the "ballon d'or' and also at the moment Cristiano have decided to tell someting to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the big day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea of fanfic with the ceremony of the ballon d'or.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Today was the big day of the ceremony for the "Ballon d'Or", I was nominated with Lionel.

It is also at this point that I decided to stop lying about my relationship. To say that everything was done with Irina, that it was more my alibi and also to show little by little that I am with Lionel and at the same time to make an announcement.

My mother had decided to bring my son to the ceremony, which made me happy. My son had also decided to make a little surprise to Leo where he will tell him that he is his favorite player (and that we would act as if we was not together)

We chose our outfits together, even if Leo was pretty unusual as usual.

After we went separately to the ceremony. And just before the ceremony, my son went to Leo and talked to him, I found it really cool. I know that Leo has always been here for us and he loves my son and for me is the same i love his son. We formed a beautiful family, now I was expecting one thing and it's tell to everyone that and not hide it.

During the ceremony, I was a little distracted and at some moment I put my hand on the leg of Leo, we had laugh a little after. Then it was stressful because the moment will arrive for knowing who his the winner of the "Ballon d'Or" then when my name was announced I was really happy and during the speech, I finally said

"I'm really happy to have won the "Ballon d'or, it's the work of the team and also of me . Tonight is a big night also because I would like to announce something, I am proud and happy to share my life with the man I love who is present here tonight , and that man is Lionel "then I left the stage and I was going to kiss him.

We knew that by doing this, it would change many things, but the team was aware of us and we had decided to no more hide.

**END**


End file.
